


Beautiful Hangover

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Communication Failure, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon Are Best Friends, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Fixing a Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Making Up, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Recovery, Recreational Drug Use, Repairing trust in a relationship, Self-Harm, Suspense, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Beautiful Hangover

**8:40 AM**

Youngbae woke up to a headache and a empty room.

It wasn't the first time,Daesung always went to work early so that meant Youngbae almost never saw him in the morning.Not that he had a problem with it,actually he was relatively okay with it.He trusted Daesung and he loved him,he knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Youngbae purposely.It was that trust that kept their relationship strong the past several years.

Now that he was awake he decided he might as well get up and make something for breakfast.That was if Daesung didn't get him something already.


End file.
